This invention relates generally to golf accessories and more specifically to a Golf Premium Device to aid a golfer while playing or practicing a game of golf.
While playing golf a golfer needs to have several small items such as a ball marker, a stroke counter and a cleaning tool readily available to assist the player. Oftentimes the golfer carries these items in his/her pocket while playing or stores them in a separate compartment of a golf bag. However, because these small items intermingle with other items in a player's pockets, they are often difficult to retrieve when needed. Additionally, a forgetful golfer might neglect to bring each of these items every time a game is played, or may lose or misplace the components while playing a game.
Prior art golf accessory devices include those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,089 (Doyle), 3,310,879 (Brzezinski et al.), 4,151,937 (Jarosh et al.), 4,535,987 4,627,621 (Tate), (Dikoff), 4,736,877 (Clark), 4,475,676 (Smith), and 4,838,285 (Petrone).